


The Problem With Guinea Pigs

by SearchingforSerendipity



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically these three as college friends, College AU, Friendship, Gen, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/pseuds/SearchingforSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"So, I have to ask. What's with the guinea pigs?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Guinea-Pig-Man hunched his shoulders in the plastic chair. "The toxicology lab was doing experiments on them. They were suffering." He scratched a little white guinea pig behind the ears. "Euphrasie here was behind drugged for almost a month." Euphrasie was, evidently, the white guinea pig. </em></p><p>  <em>"And so you stole them," Georges concluded pleasantly.<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p> <br/>In which Georges Pontmercy nearly runs someone over, bonds with guinea pigs and makes some friends, in this order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Guinea Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> This as inspired by M. Madeleine's guinea Out and my urgent need to have these three as friends. And yes, I am aware I am not as funny as I think I am. 
> 
> Alas, I own nothing.

"So, I have to ask. What's with the guinea pigs?"

Guinea-Pig-Man hunched his shoulders in the plastic chair. His big, insanely strong muscles that had literally made a dent on Geoges' car. For someone built like a professional wrestler he was pretty shy, choosing not to look up from petting one of the guinea pigs. Georges was pretty sure guinea pigs were forbidden in the campus rectorate, but the professor's were too busy arguing to care.

"The toxicology lab was doing experiments on them. They were suffering." He scratched a little white guinea pig behind the ears. "Euphrasie here was behind drugged for almost a _month_." Euphrasie was, evidently, the white guinea pig. 

"And so you stole them," Georges concluded pleasantly.

That made the guy frown. He opened his mouth but was onterjpted before he could justify his crime.

"You saved my life." Almost-Became-An-Ugly-Stain-On-The-Asphalt said. His eyes were very wide and dazed. For someone who had nearly died not an hour ago, he was dealing with things a lit better than Georges. He'd been a good sport about it, nodding at Georges' many, many apologies and accepting their help very quietly. Aparently the shock blanket had helped some, because he was finally coherent enough to grasp his savior's hand and pump it vigorously.

"You saved my life. I was going to get you expelled and you saved me anyway. Thank you." Lifted-A-Car-On-My-Own coughed awkwardly, moving to scratch his neck but nearly threw displaced the couple of rodents snoozing in his hoody.

"Anyone would have done it," he said simply, like shoving a out of the roadwas something your everyday, road of the mill college student did.

Now it Georges turn to blush.

"Yeah, about that. Sorry for nearly running you over. I didn't see you there. the guinea pigs, you know. They're cute. Distractingly cute. And, well. Sorry." He added lamely.

The man Georges almost killed blinked at him dazedly. There were three guinea pigs on his lap. One of them had attached itself to his little finger by the jaws. " 's alright. I was running after Valjean. Because of the guinea pigs." He wrinkled his nose. "I'm Fauvhelevent, by the way. "

Georges waved pitifully." Hello Fauchelevent. Georges Pontmercy, sorry for the near death experience. I'm not usually that clumsy." Well, not to an almost fatal extent, anyway. Not usually. 

St-Francis-With-Muscles nodded bashfully. "Jean Valjean."

The awkward silence settled over them again. A car honked in the street, making Gorges think mournfully of his now dented Honda. Instead he petted his own guinea pig and tried not to coo when it sniffed his palm. He failed. He tried not to make his guilty looks at his would-be victim too obvious, but he didn't need to worry about failing that. Nearly-Dead-Guy--Fauchelevent-- kept staring adoringly at Rodent-Thief-and-Life-Saver, henceforth known as Valjean. Though that might have been the dead trauma. Because Georges' car nearly ran him over. Georges might or might not have thrown up on the sidewalk.

Good God, this was why he had hated military school.

In the other side of the door, the university principal was talking with the security and the nurses. Georges thought he heard something about insurance, animal cruelty and bishops. He scourged up his courage to speak up.

"You want to grab a beer after? Like, if we aren't arrested or anything."

Fauchelevent nodded ardently and then clearly regretted it. "Oh, yes. Please. I need booze. _So_ much booze."

"I don't think you're supposed to drink with a concussion," Valjean pointed out, but he was smiling.

Another moment of quiet.

"You're paying, Pontmercy."

Georges grinned. "Fair enough."


End file.
